Ecos de amor
by Alessia June
Summary: Su alma gemela lo amaría. Era casi una ley universal. Todos lo sabían y ninguno lo cuestinaba ni se atrevía a ir en contra de ello. Por supuesto, ellos no eran personas normales. [Soulmate AU]
1. Un hombre que ama

_Vivimos en el mundo cuando amamos. Sólo una vida vivida para los demás merece la pena ser vivida. **Albert Einstein**_

* * *

Las almas gemelas siempre fueron un tema sagrado para él. Vivía en la ilusión de que la otra mitad que te complementaría estaría ahí para ti desde el momento en que se encontraran. Que te amaría incondicionalmente en la salud y en la enfermedad. Para él, especialmente en la enfermedad.

Cuando era aquel escuálido chico de Brooklyn que parecía que podía caerse con un soplo del viento pensó en la clase de vida que él podía ofrecerle a aquella persona. Dolor y sufrimiento, vivir con la constante amenaza de que morirá por alguna de las tantas enfermedades que tenía. Para él ya era suficientemente duro ver y saber que provocaba las lágrimas de su querida madre. He internamente agradecía por cada día que no la encontraba.

Al fallecer su madre y quedarse solo porque Bucky se había alistado en el ejército, no podía evitar llamar a esa persona en su mente y desear que estuviera ahí a su lado. Dios sabía cuánto la necesitaba. Quería sentirla, escuchar las dulces palabras que seguramente tenía para él y no tener que conformarse con frotar sus dedos en el dibujo de su muñeca. Un triste consuelo que no le daba más que eso: tristeza. Una esperanza ciega de alguien que seguramente ya había muerto por la guerra.

 _—Piensa en cosas positivas, punk_ —Decía Bucky —. _En las cosas que harán juntos, lo que llegaran a vivir. Yo pienso en cómo podría ser, cómo es el color de su pelo; tal vez rubio, castaño o incluso rojo. ¿Quién sabe?, el color de sus ojos, ¿serán amables, fríos o cálidos?_

Había tanto anhelo y cariño en la voz de Bucky que llegaba a sentirse avergonzado por los pensamientos negativos. Fue a partir de ahí que hizo exactamente eso. Concentrarse en ella y no en las posibilidades de encontrarla.

Cuando se alistó para el Proyecto Renacimiento oró con todas sus fuerzas a quien fuera que lo estuviera escuchando que funcionara. Que le dieran las energías necesarias para soportar el suero y llegar a ser una persona que pudiera luchar por su país. Al lado de su amigo y la bella dama que era Peggy Carter. Desde que la vio y conoció la gran persona que era ella. No pudo evitar la gran decepción y lo pesado que se sentía su corazón al saber que no era ella.

 _Ella no era su alma gemela._

Y si no era ella, ¿quién podría ser? Era la mujer perfecta para él y no la merecía. Eso no evitó sin embargo, que lo intentaran. El dibujo en sus muñecas podría no brillar cuando se tocaran, pero la sonrisa de Peggy brillaba lo suficiente como para que él se enamorara perdidamente de ella. Ella era la luz del faro que él perseguía y en la que pensaba para regresar a casa de cada misión del Capitán América y los Comandos Aulladores.

Pero cuando la muerte lo abrazó y el agua helada lo cubría por completo no fue solo ella en la persona en que pensó. Su último pensamiento fue para su alma gemela. Sus últimas lágrimas fueron para ella. Por la impotencia de no conocerla y la esperanza de que encontrara un futuro brillante y feliz sin él.

Su luz se apagaba, pero la de su alma gemela seguiría brillando.

* * *

Todo lo que podía ver en su muñeca eran líneas que se entrelazaban entre sí formando una estrella en un triángulo. No podía comprender como eso le ayudaría a encontrar su alma gemela. Al menos que esa persona estudiara geometría el dibujo no le decía nada.

Su madre, María. Sabía exactamente que palabras decir para que su tierna y activa mente se llenara de ilusiones. Incluso ahora, esa persona arrogante y narcisista que era no podía evitar emocionarse por saberse amado y que todas sus máscaras y muros no le importarían. Que cogería cada error y cada imperfección de él y los puliría. Que no importaría.

Pero lo hacía, a él le importaban. Porque con cada titular y cada persona que lo señalaba como el mercader de la muerte su pensamiento de no que no merecería a esa persona se instalaba en su pecho hasta que no quedaba más que desesperanza y resignación. Con cada año que cumplía la amargura crecía y él la ahogaba en fiestas, licor y sexo.

Y entonces pensaba en su padre. Howard era el alma gemela de su madre y no sabía que había hecho él para merecérsela. Porque a los ojos de los demás él podría ser un genio y gran inventor. Pero a sus ojos, Howard era solo aquel borracho amargado que le gritaba cada vez que se le intentaba acercar, aquel que lo comparaba constantemente con su ídolo, el gran Capitán América, y aquel que era su padre solo por título.

Con Afganistán vino no solo un cambio de pensamiento. Fue el momento en que decidió dejar de llorar por algo que nunca había tenido y que probablemente nunca tendría y empezar a enfocarse en las personas a su alrededor. Aquellas que necesitaban ser salvadas y que necesitaban que él empezara a hacer algo bueno con su vida y los millones que tenía en su banco.

Pepper y Rhodey fueron el regalo del universo que jamás esperó, pero que sin embargo atesoraba más que nada. Fueron su ancla en un mundo en el que intentaban hundirlo cada vez más. Donde ya no sabía en quien confiar y que hacer para no seguir estropeándolo. Cada día que pasaba pensaba en Yinsen y en cómo había dado su vida por él. Y en cómo aunque se equivocara él se levantaría e intentaría dar su vida por los demás. Era su redención por cada arma que fabricó y que mató muchas personas.

El envenenamiento por paladio fue un recordatorio de cuan humano y mortal era. Agradecía no haber encontrado a su alma gemela, para que no tuviera que cargar con todo lo que Tony Stark era. Y todo el dolor que su reactor le causaba que pasaría atraves de su vínculo.

 _Él quería ser amado_ , sí. Pero ya no quería amar a nadie más. Pepper fue suficiente para saber que cualquier persona involucrada con él estaría en perpetuo peligro. Él no conocía a su alma gemela. Pero la amaba, porque era alguien nació específicamente para él. Para amarlo. Y él era una mierda, lo aceptaba. Pero no podría joder así a su alma gemela.

Pero también sabía que todo eso no era más que palabras vacías, el auto convencimiento de que podría hacer lo que era mejor para su alma gemela. Pero él probablemente correría a sus brazos, aferrándose ella o él como un niño pequeño se aferra a la falda de su madre. Sediento de amor y dispuesto a dar todo ese cariño que había acumulado secretamente para ella.

Porque él era solo un hombre, y por lo tanto, _amaba_.

* * *

Buenas~

Tenía que hacer esto. Me encanta el Soulmate AU t tenía que sacarlo de mi mente.

Ahora diré que si, sé que tengo más fics para actualizar y no se preocupen que no dejaré ninguno. Por lo tanto serán actualizaciones lentas, pero seguras xD. Espero les haya gustado.


	2. Un golpe de realidad

**Buenas~**

 **Aclaraciones:** En este universo alternativo las almas gemelas tienen un tatuaje en algún lugar de su cuerpo para identificarse entre sí. Es el mismo para ambas personas y están en el mismo lugar. Este además brilla al ser tocado por tu alma gemela.

Me base en el MCU porque ahí no tienen una amistad tan unida y fuerte como la que tiene en los comics. Si bien tiene una es muy superficial, y es la razón por la que es tan bueno para el drama.

 **Advertencias:** posible OoC, no soy perfecta. Posibles cambios en el cannon.

* * *

 **Un golpe de realidad**

* * *

 _Un esclavo es aquel que espera a que alguien venga a liberarlo._

 _ **Ezra Pound** (1885-1972) Crítico y poeta estadounidense._

* * *

Su vida no era perfecta, pero estaba feliz con ella.

Era multimillonario, genio, héroe y podía acostarse con quien quisiera. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Le gente común diría: una alma gemela. Pero él no era alguien común. La gente podría burlarse y decir que Tony Stark no tenía un alma gemela. No le importaba, no tenía ninguna prisa ahora. Incluso cuando Pepper ya había encontrado la suya, quien resultó ser su guarda espaldas Happy Hogan.

Él esperaría. Podría hacer eso.

Lo que definitivamente no esperó es que es dicha persona fuera nada más y nada menos que Steve Rogers, alias Capitán América.

Pero no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo. Por muy bueno que fuera en ello. No había esperado a ninguna persona en realidad. Él en el fondo deseaba que no hubiera nadie esperando del otro lado. No quería que terminarán igual que su madre y Howard. Porque por mucho que el dijera que no iba a ser igual a él. Lo era. Era igual de alcohólico y mujeriego. Igual de sarcástico y egocéntrico. Joder era igual a Howard y eso lo destruía más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero cambiar era difícil. Una pelea que seguía perdiendo.

Por eso le sorprendió el llamado de Coulson a la iniciativa de los Vengadores. Que el Capitán América estaba vivo y que había un jodido alienígena atacando la tierra. _Vivo_ , una paleta humana pero _vivo_. Reprimió la emoción que eso le causaba.

El encuentro fue memorable. ¿Y cómo no iba a serlo después de todo lo que le dijo Steve? Palabra tras palabra cargadas de veneno que se hundieron en su corazón. Incluso cuando el brillo de su muñeca al ser apartada calló toda palabra entre ellos. No trajo ninguna alegría como esperó. No fue una chispa como decían, y las únicas emociones desbordantes fueron la ira y el dolor.

El arrepentimiento en los ojos de Steve no llegó hasta él. No le provocó nada. Ya todo estaba dicho. Y él no se arrepentía de nada de lo que dijo. Eso fue todo lo que siempre sintió con respecto a Rogers. ¿Qué Steve no hubiera dicho eso si hubiera sabido que era su alma gemela? Cuanta hipocresía. Prefería que le dieran lo que pensaban de él en su cara. De frente. Justo como ahora. Dolía pero era mejor así.

La decepción que brotó en su pecho se reflejó inmediatamente en él. Siempre supo que sus ojos expresaba demasiado —Por eso la gafas de sol se habían vuelto sus mejores amigas. — Y por la mirada de dolor que Steve le devolvió supo que él lo vio.

¿Había esperado tanto por esto? Todo para que su alma gemela le dijera lo horrible que era. Que pensaba igual que los demás. Todo lo que escuchó y leyó sobre el tema no eran más que mentiras. Historias endulzadas para suavizar la realidad. El golpe que la vida te daba y que te bajaría de la nube. Para que aterrizaras.

Llegados a esto punto estaba de acuerdo con Banner, lo único que creaban todos juntos era caos. ¿Cómo podían creer que esto llegaría a ser un equipo?

¿Cómo podía el destino esperar que Steve y él fueran almas gemelas?

No había tiempo de auto-compadecerse y revolcarse en sentimientos negativos. Tenían una misión. Y con alma gemela o sin ella la haría.

* * *

Lo último que Steve hubiera pensado cuando caía al agua helada era la posibilidad de sobrevivir. Que hubiera despertado podía aceptarlo. Una oportunidad más que la vida le daba. ¿Pero haber despertado 70 años en el futuro? El desasosiego que eso le produjo no podía expresarlo con palabras.

No había nadie esperándolo. Ni Peggy, ni los comandos aulladores. Ni nadie. Muertos, todos estaban muertos.

La persona frente a él estaba intentando explicarle de la mejor manera. Para ser alguien que parecía tan serio estaba siendo bastante comprensivo. Y aunque lo agradecía, ahora mismo quería un tiempo a solas.

Quería golpear cosas y dejar salir toda la ira que sentía al respecto. Porque no había nada que pudiera hacer. No había una máquina del tiempo ni nada que pudiera devolverle a sus seres queridos.

Aun cuando se enteró de que Peggy seguía viva y su corazón volvió a latir de dicha al verla, esa no era su chica. Aquella bella dama estaba perdiendo la batalla contra la vejez y el Altzaimer. Hubo veces en las que no lo recordaba. O en las que era como si fue la primera vez que lo viera después de 70 años. Y dolía tanto que las visitas dejaron de ser frecuentes.

Aun no se daba la oportunidad de conocer a extensión todo lo que el futuro tenía para ofrecerle. No estaba listo. Pero el mundo no podía esperar a que él lo estuviera. Lo necesitaban. Y él ayudaría porque no había nada más que pudiera dar. Steve Rogers podía seguir ahogándose en su miseria. El Capitán América no.

Conocer a Tony Stark fue estrellarse contra algunas de las cosas que él odiaba en una persona. Tan arrogante y llena de sí misma. Odioso. Y el cetro fue todo lo que necesito para juntar todo eso más lo que sentía al despertar y estallar.

Fue injusto. Pero se sintió bien. No se arrepintió hasta que al apartar su mano con rabia esta brilló.

Se congeló. Retuvo su mano admirando el brillo que emanaba debajo del brazalete que usaba. Y Dios, quiso llorar. No lo hizo y las palabras no salían. ¿Pero que podía decir ahora? La mirada de Tony le sentó peor todo lo demás. Porque era su alma gemela la que le enviaba esa mirada, tan llena de desilusión y dolor. Decepcionado de él. _Decepcionado de que fuera él_.

Siempre fue partidario de decir las cosas como eran. Se arrepentía de decir palabras tan duras a una persona que había esperado tanto. No porque no fuera lo que sentía. Lo sentía, lo creía. Y fue tan doloroso llegar a esa conclusión, pero él hubiera podido decir algo mejor. Recibir palabras mejores de él. También había dolido esa parte aunque tratara de no pensar en ello. De que fue el calor del momento. Nada más. Pero nunca pudo mentirle a nadie. Ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Y ahora resulta que después de más de 70 años esperando conocer a su alma gemela lo que único que le decía eran insultos.

Realmente, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado en su vida?


	3. Que no digan que no lo intenté

Hello~

Porque temprano es más bacano aquí les traje el capítulo.

Ahora, contestado sus hermosos reviews:

 **AnMonCer1708** : Me alegro que te gustara. Yo también me pregunto dónde estará mi alma gemela. No se ve ni en las curvas. Por otro lado, sabemos que ellos al principio no se llevaba bien.

 **BadPrinsess** : ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Es una temática muy bonita.

 **marichan906** : Gracias por tu apoyo. Pasito a pasito iran llevándose mejor. Las relaciones toman tiempo en construir. Incluso una destinada.

 **Alexe-senpai:** Tony es el mártir favorito de los Avengers jaja. Esta historia me gusta mucho y tengo mucho planeado para ella. Así que no te preocupes, incluso si las actualizaciones se demoran no la dejaré de lado.

 **Ambu780** : En especial Tony. Él es el que más muros tiene a su alrededor. Esperemos que Steve sepa derrumbarlos.

o o o

 _Ambos se dañan a sí mismos: el que promete demasiado y el que espera demasiado._

o o o

Sorprendentemente, resultó que el Capitán América y Iron Man trabajaban bien juntos. Fue entonces que deseó que Steve y Tony también pudieran hacerlo. Ahora que su cabeza se había enfriado llegó la sensación de culpa. Incluso mientras pelea contra la invasión chitauri la idea de: " _¿y si lo intento?_ ", no abandonaba su mente.

No quería ser él el culpable de haber arruinado una relación tan importante como la de las almas gemelas. Mucho menos si dicha relación ni siquiera había empezado. Steve era un idiota anticuado en su opinión. —¿Y desde cuando era Steve y no Rogers?— Pero era una gran y noble persona. Independientemente de que no le cayera bien. Y alguien como él no se merecía que le hiciera eso. Solo tenían que hablar. Y tal vez, podrían llegar a un acuerdo. Nada que hacer, la esperanza ya estaba plantada.

 _—Es un viaje sin regreso. —_ escuchó decir a Steve.

Lo sabía. Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Creyó escuchar preocupación en su voz. Esperaba no estarlo imaginando ahora que la posibilidad de morir estaba tan cerca.

A medida que ascendía y el espacio en todo su esplendor llenaba su vista, pensó en lo pequeños que eran. En la inmensidad de cosas que no habían descubierto. Y pensó también en lo que él y Steve en su orgullo no se permitían descubrir.

Pepper no cogió la llamada, y por un momento se reprendió por no haber llamado a Steve en vez de ella. Pero nuevamente, no quería ceder. ¿Ceder a qué? Ya no importaba. Él aire se le escapaba y el frío se filtraba por la armadura mientras el misil explotaba. Se preguntó si Steve lo estaría sintiendo. Como la vida se le escapaba. Como la oscuridad se lo estaba tragando. Tuvo miedo, tuvo tanto miedo.

Y luego, no había nada.

o o o

 _Concéntrate_. Se repetía mentalmente.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Su alma gemela estaba peleando a su lado. Como nunca esperó que sucediera. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca. Saber que no estaba solo en este nuevo mundo para él. Luego recordaba la pelea verbal entre ellos y una punzada de culpa lo atravesaba.

Se estaba comportando como un maldito punk, como decía Bucky. En cuanto esto terminara arreglaría las cosas. Era su alma gemela después de todo. Podrían solucionarlo. Lo harían. Estaba seguro que esto era una prueba más.

Con determinación siguió derrotando a los enemigos, uno tras otro. Hasta que él desapareció por aquel portal. Hacia la nada. No podía, esto no podía terminar así. No podía perderlo a él. Dios, a él no.

 _Por favor, regresa._ Pidió. Incluso sabiendo que no podía escucharlo, su vínculo no había sido completado. Luego lo sintió, dolor, tanto dolor. Dio la orden de cerrarlo casi en automático. Sus ojos picaban y el frío que sintió lo devolvió a ese hielo. Respirar le estaba costando y las imágenes de todo lo que perdió se repetían en su mente.

Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Lo sabía. ¿Pero cómo calmarse? Su alma gemela estaba muriendo.

Luego, como si los dioses le hubieran escuchado él cayó, y cayó y siguió cayendo hasta que Hulk, bendito sea, lo atrapó. En cuanto el gritó de Hulk resonó y Tony abrió sus ojos, sonrió. Como no lo había hecho desde que despertó.

—Por favor díganme que nadie me besó.

Yo quise hacerlo.Fue el primer pensamiento que atravesó su mente. Pero no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Aún no. Esta era una nueva oportunidad. Tenía un equipo, tenía un motivo, y tenía un alma gemela.

Una persona tan buena, y él se alegraba de haberse equivocado. Él era perfecto para él, en su línea de trabajo y dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para salvar a las personas. Después de todo. Si valía la pena intentarlo.

o o o

Estaba vivo.

Nunca se había alegrado tanto de estarlo. Nueva York estaba bien y Steve y su sonrisa brillaban entre todos los escombros y el polvo. Era genial estar vivo solo para presenciarlo. Iba a ser egoísta y pensar que la sonrisa era para él.

Comer shawama junto al resto de los Vengadores también fue genial. Se sintió bien, se sintió correcto. Ahora frente a una nueva luz. De repente no eran tan molestos. Eran incuso agradables. Claro, cuando no estaban hablando.

—¿Saben? Hay mucho espacio en la torre. Podría hacer cuantas remodelaciones, un piso para cada uno… ¿Qué dicen?

—¿Gratis? —preguntó Hawkeye.

—Si quieres pagarme no te detendré. —sonrió.

—No tengo donde quedarme así que creo que aceptaré. Gracias.

—Sin problema. Puedes usar los laboratorios Bruce, te van a encantar. —Recibió una sonrisa apenada de él, un asentimiento por parte de Natasha y otra pregunta que involucraba la comida de parte de Clint y Thor.

—Es muy generoso tu ofrecimiento, Hombre de Hierro. Sería un honor para mí aceptar.

—También tomaré tu oferta Tony. Si no te molesta, claro. —dijo Steve.

Tony. Le había dicho Tony.Dejando los pensamientos de colegiala de lado, parecía que Steve ya no lo odiaba. Su pequeño acto de sacrificio ayudó y lo usaría a su favor tanto como pudiera.

—Para nada. Siempre tengo espacio para mi alma gemela. —contestó dándole un guiño y su sonrisa marca Stark. El bonito sonrojo que cruzó su rostro lo puso aún más de buen humor. Por fin todo empezaba a mejorar.

Vítores y burlas no tardaron en volar, así como las entusiastas felicitaciones de Thor. Al final del día después de haber terminado el shawarma, entrar en la torre, su querida torre ahora arruinada, dejar a los chicos en habitaciones provisionales y recostarse en su propia cama,por fin. Fue que rememoró el día de locos que tuvo.

 _¡Oh, pero que día!_ Salvar a Nueva York y conocer a tu alma gemela. Oye, que era Tony Stark. Esto no pudo haber sucedido de otra manera.

El toque en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso sería…?

—¿JARVIS?

—Es el Capitán Rogers, señor. —la agradable voz británica de su mayordomo le informó.

—Dejalo pasar.

Se miró al espejo rápidamente antes de que la puerta se abriera. Un tímido Steve Rogers entró por ella, en cómodos pantalones de deporte y una sencilla camiseta blanca que le apretaba deliciosamente, enmarcando sus musculos. Suponía que JARVIS les había conseguido ropa. Porque él recordaba que no habían traído nada más que lo que tenían puesto.

—Hey Cap. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —su voz salió indeferente. Perfecto.

—Hola Tony, espero no haberte despertado. —Steve dio unos pasos vacilantes mientras hablaba.

—Nah, no suelo tener un horario de sueño definido. No te preocupes.

—...Esta bien —Parecía que tenía algo que decir sobre eso pero que por ahora iba a dejarlo pasar.—. Quería decirte que lamento haberte juzgado antes. Espero que podamos empezar de nuevo.

—¡Si! Quiero decir —carraspeó—, por supuesto. Puede que yo también haya dicho cosas que no sean tan ciertas. Así que... ¿sin rencores?

—Sin rencores. Aunque, yo no he dicho que no sean verdad. —Bromeó.

Sonrió, dispuesto a seguirle la corriente.

—¿Oh enserio? sabes, me retracto. Medio piso, y compartiras con Thor. Buena suerte intentando dormir.

—En ese caso, como seguramente me quedaré sin comida, tendré que subir aquí. No es una muy buena jugada después de todo ¿eh?

—O, podría ser justo lo que planeé. —Alzó las cejas de manera sugestiva. Recibiendo una risa a cambio. El ambiente era ameno ahora.

—¿Puedo... dormir contigo esta noche?

La petición lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. Nunca pensó que le pediría algo así. Fue imposible no avergonzarse. Sentía su cara caliente, estaba seguramente tan sonrojado como Steve.

—Y pensar que el capitán américa era tan directo. ¿Ni una cita ni nada?¡Oh, espera!ya sé, ¿el shawarma era la cita?

—¡No! —Y ahora tenemos a un lindo tomate Rogers.— Me refería a solo dormir. Prometo no tocarte.

—No puedo prometer lo mismo —susurró. Pero Steve y su super oído lo escuchó.

—¡Tony!

—¿Qué? Soy humano Steve. No resisto la tentación. Mucho menos si dicha tentación se pone camisetas tan ajustadas. No es que me queje.

—Si no tuviera un alma gemela tan imprudente no tuviera la necesidad de pedirte esto. —dijo. Parecía dispuesto a dar la vuelta e irse.

Fue entonces que todo hizo click. Por supuesto. Él estuvo a punto de morir hoy. Era normal que quisiera estar cerca y asegurarse de que siguiera ahí. Le pareció algo tan tierno que no pudo negarse.

—Te vas a tener que acostumbrar. Suelo hacer mucho de eso. Puedes preguntarle a Rhodey y Pepper.

Decidido pero no por eso menos avergonzado, regresó a la cama y se tumbó. Palmeó el espacio a su lado y dijo un suave _«Ven aquí, soldado»._

A paso lento Steve subió a la cama. El espacio que dejó entre ellos le hizo reír. De lado y con su mirada puesta en él Steve le susurró un _«Buenas noches, Tony»_ antes de cerrar sus ojos.

El rostro de Steve era tan pacífico. Se encontró mirándolo durante mucho tiempo antes de que el sueño y el cansancio por la batalla le vencieran.

Este momento entre ellos era especial. Porque es el inicio de algo. Que esperaba, por el bien de su corazón, que funcionara.


End file.
